When You Love A Sinner
by whyshedisappeared
Summary: When you love a sinner,You hate the sin, You hate the temptress in the bottle, Seducin' him again


I don't own any of the characters or the song used in this. All characters and similar themes belong to CMT while the song belongs to Martina McBride and big machine label group.

As Deacon walked out of the rehab center he noticed something was missing, Rayna's car. The previous three times he was released she was always out in front in her car with country radio playing through the speakers, but today was different, Coleman's car was out front waiting for him. With a look of defeat that he'd actually lost her, he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked to where Coleman was parked. Seeing Deacon walking towards the car prompted him to get out and greet the friend he put in here just 6 short months ago. Coleman noticed the look on his face in an instance.

"Deacon, she had something to do for the album so she asked me to come pick you up" He said as Deacon approached the car. Deacon's face lit up with pure joy at the knowledge that Rayna wasn't avoiding him and just had a prior meeting to attend to, although he felt as though Coleman was hiding something from him.

"Come on, ill drop you off at your house so you can take a nice shower and get into your own bed" Coleman said getting back in the car and turning the radio on.

" **And finally number 1 on this week's top 40 countdown is Rayna Jaymes with her brand new single 'when you love a sinner'"** The radio announcer said before starting to play Rayna's new song, Coleman winced hoping Deacon wouldn't have to hear the song so soon. Deacon looked down knowing just from the title that this song was probably about him. He took a deep breath and waited for the angelic voice of Rayna's to play through the speakers.

 _When you love a sinner,  
You hate the sin  
You hate the temptress in the bottle  
Seducin' him again_

 _And you blame the cold for the winter  
When you love a sinner_

 _I tell myself that everything's okay  
I paint a pretty smile on my face  
He lies and says, "I'll change"  
But on his breath and in his veins  
The truth still remains_

 _Deep down, you know  
That it's a crime  
You know you didn't pull the trigger  
But you're the one who does the time_

 _And you pay the debt; you're the lender  
When you love a sinner_

 _I tell myself that everything's okay  
I paint a pretty smile on my face  
But I'm slowly lettin' go  
Cause in my heart I know  
That I can't make him better_

 _And I've been goin' under  
And now I understand  
That you can't tread water  
With a drownin' man_

 _I love a sinner  
I justify it how I can  
So, it's the sin I'm leaving, not the man _

Once the song finished Coleman glanced over at Deacon trying to get his reaction from the song. Deacon felt Coleman's eyes on him

"What'd you want me to say Cole? That it's my favorite song in the world right now? Or that I'm happy I put Rayna through the pain I did and it gave her another number one song?!" Deacon said trying to hide how he really felt. Coleman just sighed as he pulled up in front of Deacon's house, knowing it was no use to try and talk to him about this.

"Rayna said she'll be by when she finished at the studio. Remember you're meetings and to call me if you feel like your gonna slip, I'll stop by in a couple of days to check on you. I'm proud of you for going through this again" Cole said with a smile as Deacon got out of the car. Coleman watched Deacon let himself in the house before driving away and calling Rayna. She picked up on the first ring,

"Hey Cole, how'd it go?" she asked walking out of the studio to grab some water from the cooler.

"It was alright. He heard the song Rayna" his only reply was a sigh before the line went dead.

On the other side of Nashville Rayna sat in one of the stools in the studio cradling a water bottle as she thought about how to explain the song to Deacon. The thought of not going to see him tonight briefly crossed her mind but that would make it seem that she didn't want to see him anymore so that idea was out of the picture. Rayna was broken out of her thoughts by Bucky knocking on the door.

"Rayna, you alright? The guys wanna know if you're ready to try and get the chorus down again"

"Yeah Buck, i'm fine. Tell them ill be back in a minute, I just need to take care of something." She said with her most convincing smile, he gave her a nod before walking back towards the recording booth. With a sigh Rayna picked up her phone and sent a text to Deacon; "I love you" she hoped those 3 little words could do the trick to erase any fears and thoughts he had until she could finish up the last couple songs and head over to see him. After sending the text she put her phone on silent and walked back towards the recording booth "Ok, guys lets do this!" she said with a smile while putting her headphones back on.

Back in East Nashville, Deacon was making his first home cooked meal in what felt like forever, finally being done with the high school cafeteria like food. As he set the oven timer he heard his phone chirp signaling a text message had come in. Seeing Rayna's name on his screen made him uneasy after hearing the song he wasn't really sure how she felt about him. He thought twice about opening the message but his curiosity got the best, a sigh of relief passed through his lips as he read the message. Seeing those three little words, convinced him that everything was gonna be ok.


End file.
